


Two odd beans

by TKitten16



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, a mix of pre-canon and inbetween games, filled with headcanons, i headcanon Fawful and Popple being brothers, i will probably also add more tags in the future, random smol fics, since i only have like one of these things done atm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKitten16/pseuds/TKitten16
Summary: just a random assortment of small fanfics based on a headcanon i have, i have way too many ideas for Popple and Fawful being brothers heck.





	Two odd beans

 

Popple tossed and turned in his bed, fruitlessly trying to get some amount of sleep. He had stayed up way too late trying to plan out how to 'borrow’ a very expensive gem he saw when he and his family were out shopping. He had gotten to the point where he had to figure out how to hide it from his parent’s prying eyes when he had realized how late it was getting and promptly hit the sack.

 

He was honestly regretting that now, he watched his clock as it ticked down the minutes and glared at it. Why did time have to move by so quickly? If only he had the ability to stop it, he could get so much more work done. Not to mention steal stuff much more easily-

 

His rambling thoughts were interrupted by the sound of soft knocking on his bedroom door, Popple knew who it was judging by the sound; he got up and walked to the door, making sure to move some miscellaneous items off the floor, Due to who the person he presumed was going to bother him. and opened the door.

  


 

And as he expected; his little brother, Fawful. was standing there, tightly clutching a small beanie Plush in his arms.

 

“What do you want?” He simply asked, he really wasn't in the mood to play at the moment. Why was he even up this late? The kid definitely needed more sleep than him at his age.

 

Fawful looked down slightly, his oddly slitted blue eyes laced with fear and worry; “I had a nightmare of badness…” He said, then looked up at his older brother with a pleading expression on his face; “can I have the staying with you? Please..?"

 

Popple's expression softened a bit, so that's why he was up at this hour… he then huffed annoyedly; the kid made him get up for this? “grr, fine… Just don't touch anything, see? And only just this once!”

 

Fawful’s eyes lit up and he grinned in agreement; he was about to walk past him when he had stopped for a second, then turned to and hugged his older brother, surprising and making him flinch a bit from the sudden physical affection; “Thanking you..!”

 

“Y-you’re welcome?” he answered, slightly nudging him off. “Just get to sleep, ya hear me?”

 

Fawful nodded tiredly, and crawled gently into the bed, putting his glasses on the nightstand and Holding his plushie close to him as he slowly fell asleep.

 

Popple simply stared at the sleeping beanish boy, he didn't really understand why the kid wanted to stay with him instead of their parents. But he didn't care at the moment, at least he wasn't trying to be annoying this time...

 

After a little bit of just watching the clock on his nightstand he decided to finally get back to bed as well, making sure not to stir Fawful as he did.

 

He finally slipped into unconsciousness when the slightest hint of sunlight hit the horizon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo here's a short pre-canon fic to start 2019 and this collection with, i originally wrote the draft of it very quickly at the end of 2018 and have just now finally finished the drawing for this/got enough motivation to post this thing. 
> 
> i'm also planning on doing more of these from time to time, mostly because i like making cute stuff and headcanons are nice to play around with. so expect more stories in this thing whenever i write them.
> 
> soo.. see you when i do more i guess!


End file.
